


Last Night

by kankyuuhin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankyuuhin/pseuds/kankyuuhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy is a college student who is usually lonely and has been calling for Nico's company every time and he drags him to parties to get wasted and forget the mosters and the nightmares. Nico is just a fool in love who wants Percy to love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but here it is. Percy should be about 22 and Nico 19 years old. Yeah, I like making them college age. ^^;;

The rain fell hard in New York City that night. It was long past midnight and the streets were lit only by a few street lights and neon signs of tiny 24 hour shops. The rain fell harder by the second. He was under the impression that Zeus was mad about something again.

 

Nico pushed at Percy who was running in front of him and they turned around a corner to find a small sanctuary. They both laughed and a thunder echoed in the skies above them silencing them but only for a moment. Nico rested his back on the grey wall behind him and slid to the ground of the alley, his stretched feet and closed his eyes and tried to think straight again. _You are so drunk,_ the voice in his head said. Percy kneeled next to him smiling like an idiot, like always. Nico tilted his head to look at him wondering why he didn’t just dry himself.

 

“You OK,” he asked putting a hand on Nico’s shoulder. He younger boy nodded.

  
“Brilliant.” He said. “Just, you know… totally drunk again,” he said and laughed. Percy laughed as well. Nico reckoned it might as well be nymphs singing.  
 

The son of Poseidon had a certain charm that Nico would never deny, but also never admit out loud. “Join the club,” Percy said and took out a pack of cigarettes passing one to Nico. “Last ones.” He said and lit them. Nico never understood why Percy was smoking, but it was only at nights like this. Nights of forbidden things and running. Of catching your breath as if a monster is chasing you again.

 

Nights when Percy would be lonely and ask for Nico's company and his eyes would beg not to be so alone. It didn’t matter how many friends or demigods or other mythical creatures needed him or looked up to him or wanted him dead… in all his popularity, Percy felt alone in a curse that Nico pushed him into. And the younger couldn’t do anything but watch over him as much as he could. He stared at his friend while smoking that last cigarette, his hand trembling.

 

“Are you sure you are OK?” Percy asked and looked pointedly at Nico’s shaking hand. Nico looked as well. “You must be really cold,” Percy said scooting closer to be side by side and put his free arm around him rubbing his back a little and resting it there. 

 

“I’m good, don’t worry.” He lied. Percy finished his smoke and turned to Nico who tossed his away. It was stupid to smoke anyway. Percy took his hand making the other hold his breath for a second.

 

“You’re freezing.” True enough Nico’s fingers were frozen and cold from the rain, his messy hair were still dripping from the rain and his black jacket was soaked, but it wasn’t why he was shaking. It was the fear that overtook him every time, the arrhythmia that only Percy could cause him when he was so cold and caring. But he was neither a 10 nor a 13-year-old child anymore. It pained him to see that look in Percy's eyes. He didn't want be seen as  a little brother or a child or just a friend. Nico took his hand from Percy’s and turned to face him. He pretended to push the older boy’s hair out of his face and then rest it on his cheek.

_I love every little stupid thing we do together,_ he thought. _If everyone else has you, I’ll go for you with everything I got._ Nico leaned closer until their noses were touching. Percy didn't move and he was going to say something, but his mind was so blank he couldn’t think of anything and so he closed the distance and kissed him. He felt Percy’s lips warm on his own, his eyes closed in the terror of being pushed away by the person he loved the most, because no one else deserved that place in his heart but Percy.

 

Everything that happened from that point on was a haze to Nico.

 

Percy kissing him back.

 

Percy dragging him to his room in his flat. 

 

Whispering sweet nothings in his ear in the elevator.

 

Percy peeling off his wet clothes and lying in bed.

 

Kissing.

 

Holding him close.

 

Loving him back.

 

_I love you._

 

Nico was lost in a vertigo of emotions and he was sure his brain did not function properly and it was not because of the alcohol he had consumed earlier at that party.

 

 

He woke up, his head throbbing, as a ray of sunlight peered through the blue curtains of Percy’s room which after all these years still looked like the bottom of the ocean. Nico turned a little to see Percy lying next to him, his body pressed close to Nico’s as his arms held him close. Nico pulled at the sheet trying to untangle it a little and to cover them better before turning in Percy’s embrace to face him. He slowly snuggled his arms around the other and rested his head in the crook of Percy’s neck.

 

He heard Sally get up to make breakfast and Paul, chatting quietly and getting ready for work. Nico prayed Sally wouldn’t come in to check on Percy and find them this way. When she didn’t and both Percy’s parents left for work Nico let out a quiet sigh. For a moment he wondered if Sally simply knew better than to check on Percy that morning. He shook that thought out of his mind. Percy squeezed him a little tighter in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent.

 

Nico smiled and pressed his lips softly at Percy’s as if saying ‘I love you’. He shifted but it took him a few more kisses to wake him up. The older boy smiled goofily and beamed at him like always. 

 

“Heyyyyy,” he said in a hoarse morning voice. “you OK?” he added. It seemed that Percy would always ask Nico if he was okay. Then again after last night, it only made sense. Nico nodded. 

 

“Perfect.” He replied with a smile and leaned to kiss him again. Nico couldn't think of a better and more warm feeling that could compete with staying in bed, holding close and kissing Percy. 

 

After a few minutes Percy pulled back a little. “Nico…” Percy asked as they held each other. “I was thinking... do you want to move in with me?” he blurted out a bit uncertain. Nico tilted his head. 

 

“R-really?” he asked stupidly. He didn’t even know that Percy wanted to move out. He knew he loved staying with his mother and Paul after all.

 

“I was thinking of getting my own place when I graduate. Maybe…" he paused. "Maybe it can be ours?” he suggested. Nico wasn’t nearly ready for this. But he wouldn't leave him alone. Why would he anyway? 

 

Nico held him close burrying his face in Percy's chest.

 

“It will be ours then.” He said and in that moment right there everything was perfect. The little sunlight in the room, the tangled sheets with their legs, the other's skin on his own, their lips touching, the soft confessions of sweet 'love you's' and 'love you back's'. 

 

 


End file.
